


Before the Storm

by Comparisons Archive (PrincessGemma12)



Series: Comparisons (TMNT 2012 Genderbend) [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, Turtle Tots (TMNT), mild flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessGemma12/pseuds/Comparisons%20Archive
Summary: A gender-bent version of TMNT (2012). Meet the ninja turtles of this dimension and see how their story started. What happens when everything you know about something is flipped upside-down? *The second part of this series is set to be up around early-mid. Feb. **All dialog in this story is an edited/quoted version from various episodes of the show.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkyTurtle (Melodistic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodistic/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you could head on over to my profile on Fanfiction.net (my username is "PrincessGemma112") and leave a couple votes on the poll I have up, I'd really appreciate it! Or look for it (titled "What story should I focus on?") on Poll-maker.com  
> Thanks!

**1**

"Thank you, young turtle," she said softly, gazing fondly at the light green mutant balancing against her knee. Yoshi had been caring for the small female turtles for a month and yet… she was the only one who had a name. That had to change. Making her way over to the box of books she had collected, Yoshi selected her favorite:  _History of Renaissance Art_.

"When I was a child, I wanted to be an artist."

As the four baby reptiles scampered over to her, the mutant rat knelt, her long tail giving a startled twitch as the Smart One tripped over the little one with freckles. "If you were to become young men one day," she began, opening the hardcover to two very particular pages, "I would name you after them. But since you are not…"

Four scaled bodies plopped onto the corners, each covering a single artist. Eight black eyes gazed up at her and Smart One cooed.

"Since you are not, I shall give each of you different names." Yoshi stated confidently. "Leandra—" a clawed finger pointed to the calm turtle—"Regina—" the emerald ball of fire—"Daniela—" to Smart One— "and Michelangela." Finally to the smallest of the bunch. "May you be as swift as a lioness, as powerful as a queen, remember to let only those you love to judge you, and may you be completely different from all others."

"Perhaps you will become something great."

**2**

The plumper of the four giggled and swung a three-fingered fist out, humming happily once her protector's hand landed atop her scaled head.

"You are alright, little Regina." Yoshi stated calmly. "Still full of fury, I see."

**3**

"I used to wonder if I had the discipline and if I was caring enough to be a proper mother…

"…for  _any_  family…

"In the darkest part of our journey, I wondered if I would have another chance to be  _both_. I  _wanted_ to be both!"

**4**

"Finally, in this isolated, secret chamber, we were safe." Yoshi opened her eyes to the four young girls in front of her.

Leandra's now midnight colored eyes gazed at her, her dry, wavy dark brown hair tied into a little ponytail with a silky sapphire blue ribbon. Beside her was Regina, her harlequin orbs wide with interest and her slightly curled golden hair braided with a small scarlet ribbon. Daniela was beside her immediate older sister (something that had been established several months prior), sedona eyes wide with awe as she stared at her mother's face, her straight ebony locks pulled up in a ballerina bun with a violet strip. Lastly, Michelangela, Yoshi's youngest, with her sparkling electric blue eyes, decorated with tiger orange face paint spotted around them, her thick carrot colored curls bunched around her plump face.

"And that," Yoshi—who was now called  _Mother_ ,  _Sensei_  and  _Okusan_ —began, "is how our first great adventure led us home."

**5**

"So, Sensei, now that we're fifteen, I think we're finally ready to go to the surface, don't you?"

She knew the question was bound to come sooner or later and had meditated on the answer many times before, though she'd expected it to come out of Regina's mouth rather than Leandra's. "Yes." Yoshi stated simply. She watched her teenagers cheer before continuing, "And no."

The kitchen was filled with unheated protests ("I  _hate_  when she does that!").

"You  _have_  grown powerful buy you are still young." Yoshi stood and began making her way to the wall across from the counter. "You lack the maturity to use your skills wisely."

"So, Sensei," Daniela began, "isn't that just 'no'?"

"Yes…"

"…and  _no_. Wisdom comes from experience and experience comes from making mistakes."

"Aha!" the sedona eyed terrapin began rubbing her chin. "So in order for us to gain the wisdom, we have to make the mistakes! So we  _can_  go!"

"No."

"…and 'yes'?"

" _NO!_ "

"Sensei," Leandra spoke up, "we  _know_ trying to protect us… but we can't spend our  _whole_ lives hiding down here."

…

…

"You may go— _tonight_."


	2. Allies and Companions

**1**

"Guys! Look at  _that_! He's the most handsome boy I've ever seen!" Daniela cried dreamily, leaning over the edge of the rooftop. She sighed, her heart doing a funny  _bud-ump-bad-ump_  as she shivered in the cool air.

Regina, however, was not impressed. The hot-headed teen cocked her head at her younger sister, running a hand through her golden locks in exasperation. "Isn't he the  _only_  boy you've ever seen?" she asked, cocking her hip.

The genius's face fell, her red-brown eyes turning heaven-ward with huff. "My point still stands!" she exclaimed.

**2**

"I've seen better with sword," the ninja in front of her sassed, his amber eyes shining in the moonlight.

"But not," Leandra began, drawing her weapon's twin, "with  _two_."

**3**

Danny gaped at the two girls in horror, a daunting thought coming to the forefront of her mind. With wide eyes and a shaky inhale, she blew it: "You guys  _do_  realize that now there are  _two_  Reginas!?" she cried.

**4**

Regina clutched a fistful of her hair, tears prickling her electric eyes, before she shrieked at her sister. "You almost killed Rochelle!"

**5**

"Oh, come on!" Michela groaned on top of the dumpster. "She's a pussy-cat!" she exclaimed, jumping down behind her immediate elder sister. "Who likes to grab you by the face and  _shake you like a rag-doll_!" she laughed.

It wasn't until Daniela's furious gaze landed upon her that Michela shut up.

**6**

"We have  _better_  than bread, Petrina!" Michelangela called.

"You do?"

"Behold—" the kunoichi lifted a pizza box in front of the bird mutant—"pizza crust!" she said, opening it up.

**7**

"I'm Marko Gecko." the clay and merigold colored mutant said, pointing a "suction-cupped" thumb at herself. Her grey eyes sparkling.

**8**

Regina gazed dazedly at the tall man in front of her. G'Throkka, or as she had dubbed him  _Sandro_ , was over six feet tall (an entire foot more than her) and must've weighed at least one-hundred and eighty pounds!

 _That's one-hundred and eighty pounds of pure muscle, right there_. She thought, swaying as he released her from his grip (those tails are useful!).

"My nose," Regina said pensively, "will be ready."

**9**

Lea looked at her human friend excitedly. What should she tell him first?

"Well, he's really cool—" a series of excited nods came from the redheaded human in front of her—"he's also a martial artist—" nod-nod-nod—"and, uh…" Lea hesitated, covering her mouth slightly and turning her head to the side—"He's in the Foot Clan."

…

A loud, ringing smack sounded as the kunoichi's face was violently shoved the other way. August had… had…  _smacked_ her with a magazine!

" _Ow_!" she whined.

"Are you crazy?" he hissed furiously, bright blue eyes glaring daggers at her.

"August, he's different!" Lea insisted. "He's—"

"In the Foot Clan."

"Well,  _yeah_ , but he's—"

"In the  _Foot Clan_!"

"Look," Leanne started, "I know I shouldn't be hanging out with him—"

"Yeah," August said through his teeth, "Ya' wanna know why? 'Cause he's in the Foot Clan!"

"August, she's fun, and I'm tired of being the responsible one." she whined. "When do  _I_  get to have fun?" she croaked.

**10**

"Then who's this little lady hitchin' a ride on your shell?" Mica giggled.

**11**

" _Onegaishimasu_." the elderst purred, her eyes glittering mischievously.

"Whatever you say."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onegaishimasu - Please
> 
> Hey! Thanks for reading through. The second part of this series is "In the Woods" so go check it out!  
> Also, if you could head on over to my profile on Fanfiction.net (my username is "PrincessGemma112") and leave a couple votes on the poll I have up, I'd really appreciate it! Or look for it (titled "What story should I focus on?") on Poll-maker.com  
> Thanks!


End file.
